


【德哈】很久很久

by Tumoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumoons/pseuds/Tumoons
Summary: 哈利·波特是一夜爆红的歌手，德拉科·马尔福是他的经纪人。哈利波特最近变得很丧，非常非常丧……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【德哈】很久很久

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利·波特是一夜爆红的歌手，德拉科·马尔福是他的经纪人。哈利波特最近变得很丧，非常非常丧……

哈利握着眼前的话筒，脑袋一阵晕眩，全身无力。戴着眼镜，好像看见台下三三两两的人，举着不知道写着什么的牌子，在冲他微笑。想张口，却始终发不出来一个音，手心里已经浸出了汗，脑袋上也有一层密密麻麻的汗珠。

哈利很难受，心里很酸又很闷的感觉，好像胸口有一股气，上不去，下不来。许久，或者很短一段时间，哈利唱起了他的成名曲。一曲完毕，台下爆发出雷鸣般的掌声。哈利睁眼，看见下面的人在对他笑，于是自己也微微笑了一下，松了一口气，匆匆跑下了台。

哈利很难受，真的很难受，网上铺天盖地的质疑，批评。哈利在怀疑自己的歌到底有没有人喜欢，这么多年的努力其实什么都不是吗，自己只是一个噱头十足，一无是处的毛头小子。

没有人知道，哈利每天晚上都会做噩梦，梦见那些亲手把他推到舞台上的人，突然之间，笑呵呵的表情变成了愤怒，极端的厌恶。

哈利的灵魂和身体是分开的，本能的反应让他意识到什么时候该做什么事，什么时候该笑，可是那笑也一点没有真的开心的意思，哭……其实哈利哭不出来。

德拉科当然发现了哈利最近的不对劲儿，他感觉哈利周围好像罩了一个罩子，别人进不去，他也出不来。

德拉科想了很多办法逗哈利开心。

德拉科找到了几个哈利的铁杆粉丝，没敢找太多，担心哈利有心理压力。

德拉科在舞台下看着哈利，哈利小心翼翼的样子让德拉科的心揪成了一团。

德拉科看见哈利唱完，下面有粉丝对哈利告白，“我们是真的喜欢你的歌，我们会永远支持你的”。哈利紧绷的身体好像舒缓了许多。

德拉科邀请哈利去看他最喜欢的男团跳舞，而且，德拉科还准备了一个惊喜。

哈利看见夜晚下的一片空地，灯光闪烁，一群人在跳舞，德拉科也在里面，舞曲很欢快，德拉科跳的很好，他从来不知道德拉科会跳舞。灰色的眼睛在灯光的照耀下透出点点微光，德拉科在对着他笑，明媚的笑。

德拉科看见哈利笑了，是发自内心的笑，哈利笑起来就像个天真的孩子，无忧无虑的。

德拉科上前，牵住哈利的手，

“你喜欢吗？”

“不，我不需要你为我做什么。”

哈利的脸色突然变得很难看，甩开德拉科的手，头也不回地跑了。

德拉科楞在原地，只觉得脑子一片空白，心脏在膨胀，胀得难受。

哈利哭了，眼泪止不住地流，好像要把之前没流过的泪全流干净。

赫敏是哈利的朋友，赫敏对哈利说，“你应该去看看心理医生。”

哈利最终去看了心理医生。

“哈利，你能和我讲讲你的感受吗？”

“我心里很难过，我感觉周围的一切，好的还是不好的都会让我难受，那些说着为我好的人，让我感觉压力很大，就好像我必须达到他们口中的完美，如果达不到，我就会辜负他们的期待。那种感觉就像，我必须做点什么才配得到他们的喜欢，既然这样，我不想要做什么，也不想要他们的喜欢了。”

哈利低头看着自己的手摆弄着衬衫的衣角，话一停一顿的，好像还有轻微的抽泣声。

“哈利，也许你一直都想错了，你说的那些人对你是真心的，他们只是希望你能好起来，你这样内心也很难过不是吗，我想你需要好好想想。”

心理医生的声音很温和，慢慢地飘进哈利心里。

哈利站在天文台上，透过望远镜观测星空，这里很寂静，寂静让哈利感到舒适。

天空是深蓝色的，甚至接近于黑色，星星并不像小孩子所画的五角星，只是一个一个的亮点。哈利找到了天龙座，是德拉科的星座。哈利静静地看着那个方向，夜晚微风吹拂，没有白天的喧哗，没有人会注意到他在干什么，终于没有人再紧紧盯着他了。

脑子里一桩桩一件件掠过，都是关于德拉科的。从他们第一次见面开始，哈利就被这个有着灰色瞳孔，金色头发，肉肉小脸蛋的马尔福吸引，说起来，自那天起，德拉科好像没离开过哈利，以后哈利的每个生日，都是德拉科陪他过的。

哈利在那之前并不在乎生日，不就是礼物和蛋糕吗，有什么意思。或许哈利自己也不愿意承认，没有人在乎他的生日，没有人记得他的生日。

德拉科就不一样，他们认识的时候才11岁，虽然是个不上不下的年纪，德拉科非要吵着闹着给哈利过生日，哈利不收他的礼物，德拉科就死皮赖脸的威胁哈利，不收的话就哭。

哈利每次看到德拉科哭的满脸都是泪，鼻头红红的，眼角红红的，心里实在不忍心，就随德拉科去了，德拉科想做什么都行。

后来，每次到生日的时候，哈利居然开始期待，期待看到德拉科站在他家门口，笑嘻嘻地递给他礼物。

想着想着，哈利想到了那天跳舞的德拉科，真是好看。

哈利觉得自己再也离不开德拉科了。

寂静的夜晚多了几声笑声，德拉科的样子都是甜蜜的。

哈利去找了德拉科。

哈利什么也没说，上前轻轻抱住了德拉科，脸埋在德拉科的肩膀上，一直以来悬浮的心好像落了地。

德拉科轻轻抱住了哈利，什么也没说，温热的呼吸从肩膀直达心底。

德拉科知道，他的男孩在努力摆脱负面情绪，为了自己。


End file.
